The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. ex Klotzsch and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘NPCW10187’. The new variety is the result of cross conducted between November 2004 to January 2005 in Kenya, district of Nairobi, between the female parent poinsettia plant ‘P 359’ (unpatented) and the male poinsettia plant ‘Christmas Feelings’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,618). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and asexual propagation.
‘NPCW10187’ was first propagated via vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany in 2006 and has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany for over twelve generations. ‘NPCW10187’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety were applied for in Canada on Dec. 22, 2009. ‘NPCW10187’ has not been sold or made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.